Prince Edward SYOC
by Bumblebeeyourself
Summary: Another generation another selection. Edwards blue eyes dart around the room, there were so many of them, how on Earth was he supposed to find The One? They only place he feels free is on the back of his Clydesdale Walker, maybe he'll find someone to love inside the walls, a Queen for his people, a mother for his children. Someone who gets it, someone who gets him.
1. The Rules

Hello my beautiful readers!

I have decided to write a Selection Fanfic and wanted your characters to be the stars of it! Below you will find all the information you need to enter your character! Have fun and please give me DETAIL! I want to make this story the best in my page so far and I need your help! Please DM me your characters once completed, you can reserve a place and Provence if you are sure your character will be completed soon (If they are not done in a week, your place will be lost) At this stage please create a maximum of 2 girls, I will allow more if I don't have many submitted. I will be submitting two of my own girls, but neither of them will win, I will chose the character I think best suits the prince. Have fun with it lovelies!

Character Profile (To Complete)

GENERAL INFORMATION:

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Age (16-20):

Caste:

Province:

Living situation( Who do they live with, what kind of house do they live in, what kind of neighbourhood/location):

Occupation:

Reason of chosen occupation:

APPEARANCE (MAKE IT DETAILED):

Eyes (colour, eyebrows etc.):

Hair (colour, length, style etc.):

Body (skin, birthmarks, height, build etc.):

Style (colours, jewellery, make up etc.):

Scent:

Overall appearance:

PERSONALITY:

Personality:

Dislikes/likes:

Talents/Strengths:

Quirks:

Weaknesses/Fears:

History/Background:

RELATIONSHIPS (MAKE IT DETAILED):

Family (Name, age, job, appearance, personality etc.):

Romantic history (boyfriends, kisses etc.):

Treatment/Thoughts on Royal guests:

Treatment/Thoughts on Prince Edward:

Treatment/Thoughts on Princess Lillian:

Treatment/Thoughts on the King and Queen:

Treatment of Maids/Guards etc.:

Treatment of the other selected:

OTHER INFOMATION:

Ideal first date:

Reason for entering:

Idea for elimination (optional):

Reaction to elimination:

Things they would bring with them:

Quotes (something they would say or apply to them):

Love or Crown:

Anything else:

Character Profiles ( READ BEFORE COMPLEATING)

Prince Edward George William Schreve: The prince is a strong headed, driven young man. He tries to do what is best for his people and is not afraid to ask for help or opinions from others when he needs it. He is tall with curly, chocolate brown hair and striking blue eyes. He has freckles all over his face. His eyes are deep set and his skin is a creamy caramel colour. He has a birthmark on his wrist, or is two lines that meet up to form a bottomless triangle. He is very caring and kind. He is very selfless and always puts others needs before his own. Sometimes his stubbornness comes back to bite him but is well liked with his people. He loves to ride his horses and play polo. He has a beautiful Clysdale Walker for leasuire, her name is Belle and she is white with brown markings.

Princess Lillian Regina Charlotte Schreve: Lilly is a quite soul who loves to spend time in the library and discussing theories with one of her many tutors. She is very glad she is not Queen as she is very shy and quite around new people and this makes the Selection hard as she doesn't like talking with certain girls. She is very little and slight with pale skin and dark chocolate curls, matching her brothers. Her eyes are big and dewy, they match her hair colour. Her nose is covered in freckles. She hates parties and loves thunderstorms. She is very close with her parents and her maids. At the time of the selection she is 10.

Queen Regina Charlotte Mauve Schreve: The Queen is a kind and caring soul who loves her children and husband dearly. She is average height with dark brown straight hair and blue eyes. She loves to ride horses with Edward and read with Lillian. She is very easy to get along with and is very excited to meet all these girls. She hopes they don't fight and make friends among themselves. She was born royal, her parents were the children of Eadlyn and Erik. She is very kind and good at her job as Queen.

King James William Schreve: The king is very protective of his daughter and son and is conced about the selection. He likes to keep his life private and is not used to so many camera as he grew up a 4 before entering Regina's selection. He is very caring and loves to chat with the girls about their interests. He is tall with blonde hair and brown eyes. He has freckles on his nose, that match Lillian's. He loves his people and enjoys being king.

Pronvinces:

Angeles

Altin

Baffin

Belcourt

Clermont

Columbia

Dakota

Fennley

Kent

Labrador

Lakedon

Likely

Midston

Paloma

Panama

Sota

Sumner

Tammins

Waverley

Zuni

*This is not the full list of provinces, I have removed the ones being used for throwaways

*ALL CASTES ARE ALLOWED EXCEPT 8

You will be DMed if your character is let in! 15 of the 35 girls will be throwaways that I will create, they will be eliminated quickly and won't play a big role. A list of still available provinces will be provided and updated on my page

Let the challenge begin Xx Zobo


	2. My Son

_Hello my darlings! So as promised here is the mini chapter from Queen Regina's perspective! It's quite short but I couldn't add too much detail as I don't have all of the girls yet! I hope you like it, I think it's quite alright! Xx_

Queen Regina's POV

We are about to go in. We are about to announce the 35 girls that would change our lives forever. I look at my son, and I don't see the man who would be married in a span of months, but the baby I held in my arms those 19 years ago. I was exhausted after a 21 hour labour, but when I first held Edward, I wasn't tired, I quickly forgot the pain, the many doctors and nurses who had helped me, I forgot all the drugs they gave me and anxiety I had had in the past months. All I had felt was blissful joy, I felt the opposite of tired, I felt the opposite of pain. No one can quite explain the love you feel for your baby, and nothing can take it away.

I'm nervous for him, I understand the full possibility that he will not love a single one of these girls. I know that he wouldn't want to make anyone uncomfortable and he is just too empathetic to pick favourites. Its going to be hard for him. But I'm also worried about how The Selection will effect us, as a family. James will not like being pried on, he likes it when it is just our family with no cameras or guests. Lillian is like my little brother, Andrew, she is quiet, shy and quite content being left alone, the girls will scare her. Im afraid that the girls are going to steal him away, that he will never talk to me anymore and that he will not need me to comfort him or ride with him or chat with him because he will have a girl to do it all with. But I won't let my fear show, my mother always told me 'To be successful, we must focus our thoughts on what we desire, not what we fear'. I want this for Edward, The Selection, what I had with James and the 34 other boys that came to this very same palace. I what him to feel the excitement of walking into a room knowing that you will be married to someone inside of it, the fear of being rejected by the one you want most to like you, I want him to find the one he loves and I want him to cherish her, but before he finds her I want him to have hundreds of boring dates and thousands of enjoyable ones. I want him not only to find a bride, but to find a queen, not for the nation but for himself, a girl who he will love as long as there are stars in the sky. I want him to find himself as he finds her. I want her to like me and to look up to me, I want Lillian to like her, I want James to like her, I want Illea to like her. It is one of the trade offs of royalty, because he is not the one who must love this girl, but the world they will rule over as husband and wife. At the end of the day, his opinion is the only one that matters, but it is nice to think that the people will love her too. I look at Edward,

" Are you alright?" I ask, biting my lip, a bad habit I have always had,

"Fine, mum. You?" He says, but his eyes contradict his words, I wrap my arms around him, and he pulls me into a hug. My head fits just under his chin, my tall baby. I feel a wriggle at my stomach and look down to see, Lill pushing her way into our hug, we let her in and soon James' arms are wrapped around us all, a big family hug. As a mother I cherish these moments. We come out of this hug all to soon and we continued to wait in the library for The Report set to be ready.

"What if none of them like me?" I heard Edward say and my heart melted, here was my little, stubborn, head strong boy scared of 35 girls. Fair enough.

"One of them will love you for you Ed," I explained "I have no doubt," he sighs and I hear Jame chuckle,

"You'll be fine, son," he says and comes over and hugs Edward. They are the same height now,

"My son," James says, this melts my heart. I remember when he said this to a newborn Edward, he had tears in his eyes and he looked at me with disbelief 'My son' he said to the baby, 'I'd give the world to you if I could, but all you're getting is Illea, sorry about that,' we chuckled over that as we held Edward for the first time.

"You will be amazing, Eddy," James says, we sit in a comfortable silence as Lill goes around handing out books she thinks we will all like, my helpful bookworm of a daughter. She gives me 'Emma' by Jane Austin, a classic I have read many a time, but I thank Lill for the book anyway. Edward receives the entire 'Harry Potter' series, I feel nostalgic as I remember a young prince begging me to read it to him for a 10th time, I was more than happy too, we curled up in my bed, a nine year old Edward on my lap and a newborn Lillian in the cradle next to us, we read until the early hours of the morning and I wouldn't have trade sleep for those precious moments, no matter how exhausted parenting and queening left me. I look over and James is reading The Borne Identity, Lill must have known it was his favourite. I look around at my family; Lill is reading quietly, as usual, James is checking the order of announcements for The Report. Then I turn my eyes to Edward, he is sitting here bitting his nails, his nervous twitch. I worry for him, but I know he will do just fine. He is my proudest achievement, but pride is not quiet the best word to describe how I feel, there is just so much more inside me now, more love than I could have ever imagined. He is compassionate and selfless with a touch of stubbornness, well maybe more than a touch. But what I am proudest of is his ability to swallow his pride, he asks for help when he needs it, something I struggled to do as a princess. He is one of the many lights of my life and I can't wait for him to find the light of his. I see the door open, in walks Zander, his honey coloured hair styled into a perfect set of swooping waves, he is the new Report host, the young 25 year old came onto your crew after Gravil's untimely death.

"We are ready for you," he says, a hint of excitement playing in his voice. We all stand ready to walk our last trip to the studio as just us. I grab Edward with my left had and Lill clings to my right like a lifeline.

The Selection was here and there was nothing we could do to stop it, it will be filled with love, laughter, hope, dreams, tears and shattered worlds. But for better or for worse our hearts are wild creatures, and that's why are ribs are cages.

 _To all my fellow Hamilton fanatics, my songspiration ( song - inspiration) for this piece was Dear Theodorsia! I hope you all enjoyed! I'm currently waiting for the last of the girls to be sent in and I'm also working on the Report scene and the first meetings with your beautiful girls! Thank yo so much for making this happen! Don't forget to comment if you enjoyed- your responses motivate me to get stuff done!_

 _All my love Zobo Xx_


	3. The Report

Hello Beautifuls!

As you could probably tell, all the girls have been submitted! So I thought to myself…. We need some kind of offical announcement. Here it is!

Quick note: This is not intended to be a chapter so it is very short!

THE REPORT SCENE:

Edward POV:

I sat there sweating and reciting the urge to bite my nails on camera. Mum rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand with her thumb, dad adjusted my tie and smiled. I looked around, the studio was huge, filled with cameras and backdrops and bustling people rushing to fix something that probably wasn't broken or attempt to brush powder onto Lillian's little face. The whole atmosphere was like a bee hive, rush and bustling and chatting and fixing. I loved it. Most of the time. I looked up at the hundreds of auditorium style seats in the back trying to visualise 35 girls sitting there. I looked around, keen for a distraction. There was Claire standing in the back with a hot pink clip board, she smiled at me and pushed up her glasses. Claire was as nice as nice gets. She started here as a maid for my mum, but we soon learned that she has a knack for organising and now she's our party planner. When the selection came around, she volunteered to look after them, so I'm sure that that clip board was filled with names and headshot and profiles. I'm going to miss Claire, she is in her early 20's and loves riding, we ride together everyday we are both free, I'll miss that, maybe one of the girls will like riding. I look up and Zander is rushing over,

"Your highness," he says very excited, "We are ready!" He claps his hands then checks his hair, it is perfectly styled into a wavy do,

"Alright Zander," I being, "Let's do it!" No turning back now,

I think I blacked out or lost feeling in my body or suddenly went deaf because all to soon I was standing there next my dad as he read our their names. Good God, there was so many of them! I smiled into the camera as though I properly understood what he was reading out, I smiled harder trying to look as pleased as I told myself I should be.

Then we were done and I was escorted to my room in a daze, not quite sure of what to do next. On my desk there was a huge green founder titled:

THE SELECTED

Oh, boy. I called my valet, deciding that I should be more comfortable to read this life changing list.

"You called Edward?" Chis said coming in, I was on first name terms with my loverly old valet. Chris was in this 50's and very keen to please,

"I have the list of the selected here," I told him, trying desperately to swallow the lump in my throat,

"My, my Eddy," He began, I loved his old antics, "You should be excited," I sighed,

" To be honest Christopher," I began, sitting at my desk, " I almost pity them,"

"Oh," he sat down beside me,

" I tried to put myself in their shoes, during the report," He nodded, "And I can't imagine giving up my whole world for a 1 in 35 chance of marring someone I didn't know," It felt good to tell someone,

"Well, Ed," He clasped his hand on the desk, "They did volunteer," I sighed again,

"I suppose," I whispered, "Can we put my pyjamas on?"

"Yes," he chuckled and went to my wardrobe.

One he left I felt comfortable enough to open The List, shaking I pulled the top peace of paper out of the folder. It read:

The Young Women Selected for Prince Edward:

Allens: Graźe Lilith Smith; Heiress

Angeles: Miriam Louise Newling; Unemployed

Altin: Cassidy Anne Franklin; Student

Baffin: Charlotte Arianna Rodgers; Bartender

Bankston: Felicia Chole Wilbur; Rosebush waterer

Belcourt: Pippa Rosemary Oakton; News Anchor

Bonita: Willia Meghan Williams; Hairdresser

Calgary: Jenna Maddy Greer; Pet walker

Carolina: Maxine Poppy Kenth; Fake Girlfriend

Clermont: Alannah Aaliya Dawn; Personal manager

Columbia: Evangeline Raquel Campbell; Store Clerk

Dakota: Payton Avery Elliann; Fashion Designer

Denbeigh: Quinn Alana French; Rhinestone polisher

Dominica: Aimee Claire Heath; PE Teacher

Fennley: Skylar Amber Gilbert-Green

Hans port: Elizabeth Jane Bently; Personal trainer

Honduragua: Joy Phyllis Darth; Professional Acrobat

Hudson: Ellia Mauve Small; Realestate Agent

Kent: Rose Lynn Summer; Dancer

Labrador: Florence Zoe Knightly; Studying to be a Teacher

Lakedon: Ruby Marie Kently; Barister

Likely: Alice Amelia Ruby Clisce; Model

Misdton: Ara Juniper Sanders; Writer

Paloma: Selena Everly; Ballerina

Panama: Brealynn May Derr; Jeweller

Sonage: Dominique Bethany Square; CIA Spy

Sota: Avalynn Elle Hayes; Seamstress

St George: Beverly Dawn Black; Painter

Sumner: Adrienne Elodie Simon; Ballerina

Tammins: Ciara Evalyn Jacobs; Cheffur

Waverley: Camillia Esme Hamilton; Florist

Whites: Augusta Janet Clock; Jockey

Yukon: Wednesday February Firth; Dress maker

Zuni: Genevieve Kathrine Kings; Photographer

Well I was going to have my work cut out for me. I spent the rest of the week memorising names and faces. And waiting.

Sooo….. The first part was kind of yuck, but I had no idea how the report worked (And my kindle is out of batteries) So It turned out very jumpy. But let me know what you think in a comment or DM. I love you all, thanks so much for your patients and support. You all really float my boat! If I made a spelling, grammar or another mistake let me know!

All my love, hugs and kisses Zobo XxXx


	4. The First Three

_Hello beauties! Soooooo, thought I'd publish Eddy's meeting with the girls 3 at a time, because 3 is a nice number. To the owners of the girls that I have wrote about, I took creative licence and if I have change your character in an insurmountable way please DM me because in future chapters I'm happy to change the way I write about them._

 _Enjoy! A bit more on Lill &Edd's relationship in here, which I really enjoyed writing because I love my brother and writing about a brother and sister made me so happy! _

I sit in the library next to The Womens Room were my girls are waiting. Ugh, calling them my girls makes my mouth feel dirty, I don't own them, yet everyone keeps calling them my girls. My mums little sister, my extremely extroverted aunt Rosamund called from her party life in Spain the other day and asked me, 'When are your girls arriving Eddy?'. It angers me, I want to know these girls for them, as people, not as pawns in this very calculated game of royalty chess. The girls are waiting, I want to meet them one at a time. Lillian sits in the corner with her nose in book. I bite my nails, again. God, how can I be so scared of them? I'm not meeting them all at once, so that will be easier. They are here now so I can't get rid of them. Maybe it won't be that bad, before I have time to console my self the large door opens and the first girl walks in. Her creamy brown hair is in some kind of intricate braid down her left shoulder. She isn't particularly tall possible under average and her green eyes rimmed with hazel flecks are glowing with curiosity. She curtsies by the door and I wave my hand at her,

"There's no need for that," I chuckle and wave her over, "Come and sit," she walks over and sits on the other side of the couch, her knees pressing together and facing me, I extend a hand,

"I'm Edward," I say as she takes my hand in hers, "It's a pleasure, Pippa," I say reading her golden name tag, I bring her hand up to my lips and kiss her fingers, a habit ingrained deeply into my too-polite brain. I hope she can't feel my sweaty hands, I'm nervous but as long as this doesn't end in tears we will be fine… I hope.

"The pleasure is all mine Your Highness," she says taking back her hand and looking at me through her eyelashes,

"Please, just Edward," I chuckle at her formality, "So, what do you do?" I ask, keen to understand some of these girls,

"I'm a news anchor," she says, her eye lighting up at the thought of her occupation, "My parents were both journalist, so naturally I gravitated towards that field," she smiles with her eyes, I like that. I make a promise to my self to list at leat one thing that I like about each girl,

"I want to have my own talk show one day," she sighs longingly, "A dream far too long in the making,"

she bites her lip and looks me up and down as though she was a scientist examining me briefly,

"So, what do you like to do?" She asks finishing her examination,

"I really enjoy riding, I have a beautiful 17 hand Clydesdale walker," I say and she nods, the way you nod when you are not quite sure of the topic being discussed, having spent time with many intellectual foreign Princes and Princesses, I am well aware of the nod,

"I also love to read," I change the subject, "I recently came across a file of old books dating back to before the first world war!" I say getting excited, she gives me the nod again, I laugh,

"I'm boring you," I say, and soon its my turn to look her up and down, she is little but seems to have muscle. Her eyes a strong green in the centre and are framed by flecks of brown and yellow. She is wearing a grey pencil skirt and a red blouse, she looks authoritative but her bright red lip stick adds a playful touch.

"Well, Pippa," I start, well aware of the time limit, "I do hope to see more of you, but for now I have 34 other girls to meet,"

She smiles and follows suit when I stand, I smile at her,

"Until next time, Edward," she giggles and leaves the room.

Well, that could have gone a lot worse! Nobody cried, I said her name correctly, she smiled,

"How was that, Lill?" I call to my sister, still reading, she laughs

"You're funny when your nervous!" Wait, what?

"You could tell I was nervous?!" I exclaim,

"Only I could," she starts, "I can always tell," with that I laugh,

"Yes, my darling," I chuckle, "You can always tell," and she can, even when she was little we would be going to a ceremony or event and Lill would always know if I was nervous and she would come and hold my hand comfortingly. I guess I did the same with her, if we were having a party I would always make sure she was OK and I often made excuses for her if she need to slip away to the library for a few moments of silence. We were a team Lillian and I, better together. The door swings open again and another girls walks in, she has black hair pulled into a bun with peaces of hair around her face, her crimson dress reaches her knees and her lips are painted a matching colour, she curtsies deeply and once again I wave it away,

"You really don't need to do that," I chuckle for the second time today, "Come and sit," I smile and gesture to the couch, she sits,

"I'm Brealynn, your Highness," she smiles extending a hand, I kiss it just as I had with Pippa and just as I will with all the other girls, thankfully I wiped the nervous sweat my hands before meeting Brealynn,

"Please just call me Edward," I smile at her, "So Brealynn what do you like to do?"

"Well, I really enjoy photography," She smiles, "I love they way you can capture so may emotions with just one click," I nod and smile taking a deep breath through my nose, she smell like raspberries, I like that,

"I also enjoy cooking, what about you?" She giggles and puts a hand on my knee, I almost panic, I'm not quite used to being touched,

"I like playing polo," I smile and she bats her eyelashes at me, alright then, "I have a beautiful Clydesdale walker, Belle," I say and she looks at me with her deep brown eyes, "But Belle is only for pleasure," I sort of go into autopilot when talking about horses, shooting facts left right and centre, "Clydesdale walkers are not quite sports horse," I snap out of it before I have given her a whole history of work and leisure horses,

"So, what do you do?" I ask, taking the subject off me,

"I'm in my family business," I nod, "We're jewellers,"

"Do you have siblings?" I ask, we still have a little time to chat,

"My little sister," she starts, "Daynah, is three years younger than me," I smile again, I point out Lillian, curled in a chair book under her nose,

"That's Lillian," I say and her little brown eyes dart upwards, they don't linger long and she goes back to reading,

"She's not much of a talker," I whisper, Brealynn giggles,

"That's Ok," she smiles, "I'm looking forward to spending time with you," she bats her eyelashes again,

"Yes," I start, I'm new to being flirted with, "I'm very honoured to be part of this age old tradition," I say, because I am, "I want to find love as beautiful as my parent's," And I do,

"Well I'm certain you will find that with someone here," she says, "They seen like a good group of girls," she smiles again,

"Well, I hope you enjoy your time here," I erupt in nervous chatter, "I'm sure Claire could find you a camera, if you wanted," I offer,

"That would be nice!" She giggles, I stand up,

"Well," I begin, "I hope to see more of you," With that she waves as she struts out of the room.

I flop down on the couch, I'll have to watch out for that one,

"What have I gotten myself into, Lill?" I moan,

"You said it would be fun," she laughs and swaps books for one she already has prepared next to her,

"What are you up to now," I ask, she always reading something interesting, I long for her free time, she rides far more than I do and has read everything inside these walls. I love when I can take burden of her little shoulders but sometimes I wish I had more than two hands to carry the afflictions of being prince.

"Dove Cage," she giggles,

"Darling, you've read it six times!" I exclaim, and she really has, it's about this eccentric old man who collects doves, he looses his memory and has to learn to talk again with the help of his children, Lill loves it,

"Why this one again," I ask exasperated at the thought of reading book again and again,

"It's about struggle and love," she wistfully starts, "The caged birds symbolise the way he is trapped in his own mind, the author is really very clever," She opens it, defying my sigh of disapproval. As if on cue a girl walks in, her blonde hair only reaches her chin, it falls in front of her face and she expertly blows it out of the way as she curtsies, is everyone going to do that?

"Hello," I say with a smile waving her over, she come and sits next to me, her blue stormy eyes travel around cautiously,

"I'm Rose," she starts in a very small voice, "Your, Highness,"

"Please, Rose," I begin, "Just call me Edward!" she nods and giggles lightly,

"So," I smile at her, "What do you do?" she smiles widely,

"I'm a dancer, your highne-" She stops herself "Edward, sorry,"

"That's fine, Rose," I relax a little, small talk defiantly comes with practice,

"I dance mostly ballet," she continues, "My mum danced and, I guess, I always really wanted to be like her," she bites her nails,

"Mothers are one of the best places to go for inspiration," I agree, "I had always wondered how my mother stays so calm on camera,"

She giggles lightly and it sounds like wind chimes. She seems friendly, but shy. Like Lill, I wonder if I just have to burst through her bubble.

"Do you like reading," I ask searching for a common interest,

"I guess," I begins, "I never really find the time, with work and training. I wish I had more time to read,"

"Well, while you're here I'm sure you will be able to spend hours in one of the libraries," I smile at her widely,

"You have more that one library!" She looks at me wide eyed, and I laugh,

"We have three," I start to feel more and more spoilt as I go on, "One on the second floor, where your room will be, for guests, one on the third floor, where my family sleeps, for private use," I take a breath and grin at her awestruck expression, "And the last library, well maybe I'll tell you one day, but it's private. For the king and queen only,"

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask, keeping the ball rolling,

"Yes," her expression softens lovingly, "Elijah, he's 12,"

"Ahh, two years younger than Lill," I say pointing over to Lillian, Rose smiles and pushes up her glasses,

"She's cute," Rose looks at me, her eyes are a deep ocean blue.

"What do you like doing in your free time?" I ask nonchalantly checking my watch,

"I like to read," she begins folding her hands neatly in her lap, "I also really enjoy listening to music or signing my own," she giggles,

she seems friendly in a shy way,

"I'm sorry to cut this short but there are so many girls here," I sigh,

"That's OK Edward," she smiles and stands, "I hope to see you soon,"

"As I you," she turns and walks to the door.

 _Thanks sooooooo much for reading! I just wanted to let you know that I love you so much for reading and reviewing and I hope you keep reading because even though I am slow I don't think my fan fiction is half bad ;) Have a wonderful day and remember:_

 _Knowledge is power!_


	5. A writer, a friend, and an education

**My beautiful reader,**

 **I am so so so sorry! I should have updated sooner! I know there are no excuses but we had exams and I just wanted to crawl into bed and not use my brain for weeks! I also went to a forensic science and criminology camp that was absolutely one of the best things I've done in my life! I was exhausting and exhilarating at the same time! Also, I've been pretty down at the moment, I have a knee condition with a name I certainly can't spell, that gives me horrible chronic pain. Everyone understands the physical side of being in pain 24/7 but they rarely understand the emotional side, it's a real bummer! I mostly stay very positive and don't let it get me down but some days it hits me hard. Goodness, that got deep! Anyway, we all have good days and bad days, we all fight battles behind closed doors and in the end they make us stronger! You may have guessed but Ed's intense love for all things horsey comes from me, and when I received one if the girls in this chapter I was excited to give Ed a horsey friend! Here's a little vocab:**

 **Green- A horse that hasn't had much schooling or hasn't been riding a lot, they are usually harder to handle and need an experienced rider.**

 **Filly- A female horse less than 4yo**

 **Please enjoy! As always if I have changed your girl in an insurmountable way please DM me**

 **Xx Zo**

Lill peeks up at me her rich chocolate brown eyes peering at me from under her dark lashes,

"You're getting better at this," she says slightly sarcastically,

"Thank you darling," I reply cheerily "Sarcastic or not I'm taking your compliment!" I exclaim smiling at her, she lets out a bubble of a laugh, for such a little girl Lillian can laugh very loud. She goes back to her book, and I would expect nothing less. I walk over to the window. The gardeners are water the tall rose bushes, roses are my mums favourite flowers. I spy the stables and I am overcome with a sudden longing for a ride on Belle. I sigh,

"Just go and ride her for goodness sakes!" Lill laughs, she know exactly what I was thinking,

"But I have so many girls to meet," I sigh, "Which I enjoy, but, Belle needs her exercice the longer I leave her stables the lazier she gets," I mope away from the window and flop onto the couch,

"Marcus," I call to the footman standing like a statue in the corner, "Can you get a runner to send a message down to the stables,

"Of course Your Highness," he reaches into the side table and pulls out a pen and paper, handing it to me, his livery smell of fresh washing powder,

"Thank you," I write

'Dear Cooper,

please exercise Belle as I doubt I will be down to ride her before dark,

ensure you work on her right canter lead and do not forget to ice her back hock that strained last week,

Let her have some paddock time before stabling her,

I am ever thankful,

Prince Edward,'

I hand it back to him as the door opens,

"Hello," I say to the brunette, she doesn't curtsy thank god,

"I would curtsy," she starts, "But Pippa, she said not to,"

"That's perfect," I smile, "If you could pass that message on to the next girls that would be splendid," she smiles as I beckon her over to the couch, she seems sure of herself, confident in her walk and tone,

"I'm Ara, Ara Sanders," she is wearing a pale yellow tea dress, as a young boy I spent many hours playing at my mothers feet as she had her wardrobe made. I think that that may come in handy with the girls,

"So Ara," I toy with the pen left behind from writing to the stables, "What do you do?"

"I'm writer," she smiles clearly enthralled with her passion, "I just love the way you can capture so many people with your words," she smiles,

"Well I really like to-,"

"I also love when I get to meet my fans!" She exclaims, clasping her hands together, "I just love the way they love me!" She seems kind of pushy, and obviously loves to talk.

"Do you have any siblings?" I ask, nonchalantly gesturing over to Lill,

"Yes, I have one older brother and one younger sister," she smiles and lightly licks her lips before looking me once over,

"How nice," I smile, taking a breath, she doesn't miss a beat and fills the silence instantly,

"I can also shoot an arrow with my foot," she says as she plays with her pinky finger,

I smile and check my watch,

"That's very interesting," I chuckle, "I have spent many hours doing archery but never really pursued it because of my love for polo,"

"Ah how nice," she smiles widely,

"Lovely to meet you Ara," I say as I stand, she follows suit,

"Until next time, Edward," she smiles and heads for the door.

I get up and slowly make my way across to the window, chuckling slightly at Lillian's gasps and sighs at whatever is happening in her novel, I look down to the grounds and I spy Cooper exercising Belle like I asked, I smile. I run my hands over the curtains, they're smooth. Recently replaced. A horrible rebel attack left all our curtains shredded. Everywhere in the palace smells the same, except maybe the stables and my mother's room. Lemon, fresh flowers, and something I can never quite put my finger on, everyone laughs when I say the last scent is a purple one, but to me it is. I turn on the ball of my foot and pace in front of the couch. The next girl to walk in will be the 5th. I smile, I'm feeling a little better about this. Maybe it won't be that bad, I might meet the love of my life. My cousins Devon and Beckett Skyped me last night, their words were comforting but seeing them only makes me miss them more. My only family in Illea, are my father's parents. Dad is an only child. I sit down and take a second to appreciate the way I sink into it, it's soothing.

The door swing open and another girl walks in. She is shorter than the last, maybe my mother's hight. Maybe shorter. She hesitates at the door,

"No curtsy is perfect," I smile at her reassuringly, she sighs in relief and her pink pout breaks into a sweet smile. She walks towards me, her honey brown hair sways gentle. I smile, and read her name tag as she sits beside me,

"A pleasure, Florence,"

"Fleur, please your highness, I do prefer it,"

"Edward, please Fleur, I do prefer it," I mimic lightly. She giggle. It's sweet. Her eyes are a strong emerald green.

"So Fleur, what do you like to do in your spare time?"

She breaks into a huge smile and it lights up her eyes,

"My mum and aunt raise abused foals, and I myself really enjoy riding my Dutch warmblood, Addison,"

"You ride?" She nods enthusiastically, "My Clydesdale's name is Belle,"

"Beautiful!" She clasps her hands in her lap, she seems at ease, "Other than helping out with breaking in the green horses, I really enjoy reading and helping my brother write,"

We hear the snapping of Lillian's book coming to a close,

"You're Florence Knightly!" Lill squeals, "Your brother is Edmund Knightly the author!"

"The one and only," Fleur chuckles, "But all 6 of us publish under his name, it's easier and most things he writes is basically written by all of us!"

I smile at that, having one sibling certainly makes you more patient, I can't imagine how patient Fleur must be with 5 siblings. Fleur seems kind, she seems warm and gentle, we even have the same interests. I don't feel the raging fire and bursting butterflies that both mum and dad claim they felt when first meeting each other, maybe Miss Knightly will be my friend, an allie for these intense moths to come.

"I'd love to ride some time," she inquires, "I hear the barn takes on rescue horses?"

"We do," I respond, "Although it's hard to find stable hands willing to break unbroken stallions,"

she nods thoughtfully,

"We should definitely ride soon," I smile and stand, she follows suit,

"Thank you Edward," she starts toward the door, "It's been a pleasure,"

The door closes behind her swaying floral dress and I smile and I sit. I may never find a wife, but at least I'll come out of this with some good friends!

"I can't believe that the sister of an author is living in our house!" Lill squeals, typical her, quiet and contrary in public, but behind closed doors as energetic as a puppy.

"Yes, I'm sure you and Fleur will get alone like shoes and socks," I chuckle, I'm glad Lillian is making friends with at least one of my selected. I can't imaging having to send some of them away, perhaps I'll just have a court of kind hearted friends stay on for the rest of their lives. I feel as though I'm going about this all wrong, looking for friends not lovers. I sigh and sit back down in the couch fiddling with my cufflinks. They look like little horse heads, Aunt Rosamund sent them as a good luck gift. I need all the luck I can get. I'm determined to succeed, focused on making the country proud. I feel as though my whole life, ambition has truly been my folly. Always wanting to go further, only focusing on what I could have done better not what I'd done well. I remember when I first rode Belle. She was an unbroken filly and I was so truly disheartened when she shyed away from me. I almost gave up when she whipped her ears back and was scared of the saddle. But, with the constant encouragement from dad and mum's gentle, but firm, reminders that things take time and that you need to observe your pain, life is trying to teach you something. I preserved. And now Belle is no longer scared of being ridden. I suppose the girls will be like Belle. I'll be disheartened at every minor setback, but I mustn't give up, good things take time. I can always go to mum when I need wise words. Before my grandmother joined The Selection she had a Phd in philosophy and mum is always recounting the lessons she taught her.

The tall door swings open and a tall girl with olive skin walks in. My eyes are immediately drawn to her dress, it looks like a paint splattered canvas, her hair is in a sweet messy bun and face framing pieces fall around her face.

"Please don't curtsy," I smile and she struts over,

"I'm Cyra," she smiles and takes a seat next to me,

"A pleasure," I look at her, her eyes basically look through me, as though they are trying to speak to me, they are an angelic grey blue.

"So, Cyra," I begin pulling away from her eyes and their icy trance, "What do you do?"

"I'm an artist," she smile, that explains the dress, her smile is beautiful and warm, "It's just amazing how beautiful the world is when you stop to look close enough," I nod along, mum once hired me and Lillian a 'Mediation Guide', a sweet little lady who tried to teach us to appreciate the small things. I could never do it, it's one of my main flaws, seeing only the end goal not stopping to appreciate the journey. Cyra seems so humble and appreciative of the small things,

"I noticed you have some beautiful world in your home," she smiles and subtly gestures to the painting of my great-great grandmother "the people's queen" her fiery red hair warms the whole room.

"Thank you," I smile at her, "I've always loved looking at the pictures, but I've never really had time to _look_ at them, if that makes sense,"

She chuckles and it lights up her eyes,

"Yes it makes prefect sense, as an artist," her whole demeanour changes when talking about art, she seems more open, lighter, "Well I'll just have to teach you some time, looking past the paint is one of my favourite things to do, it's amazing the story a painting can tell," I nod,

"Do you have any siblings?" I inquire,

"Yes," she sighs happily, "I have three little sibling, I already miss them,"

I point Lillian out to her,

"That's Lill," I smile at my little sister grinning ear to ear at the novel between her arms,

"I love her cheeky little grin," Cyra giggles, "She seems like a sweetie,"

"Oh that she definitely is," Cyra smiles wider,

"It's been a pleasure to meet you, Cyra," I begin, uncomfortable conscious of the time limit, "You will definitely have to teach me a new appreciation for the art I once dismissed," she laughs lightly and nods, giving a gentle 'thank you' as she leaves the room.

Maybe I will learn something from these girls. Every time I meet a new girl my excitement doubles, it won't be so bad, I'll come away more educated and with a plethora of friends even if I never find a bride.

 **What did you think babes? Not my best work, but not half bad Xx**


End file.
